<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Palm Of His Hand (I'll Make You Lose Your Mind) by junniensfw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577356">In The Palm Of His Hand (I'll Make You Lose Your Mind)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/junniensfw/pseuds/junniensfw'>junniensfw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2 boys one dick, ??? - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, Coming Untouched, Cum Play, Dom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Frottage, Grinding, I guess I mean everyone is watching, Kinda, M/M, Messy Boys, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Rimming, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Voyeurism, i guess, improper use of the word hyung, just a couple of bros touching dicks, uh theyre they only two who actually like //fuck// fuck, uhhh so this is an orgy kinda, use of the word princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:21:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/junniensfw/pseuds/junniensfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh come on, Jun, I room with you! You really don’t think I can't hear when you jack off multiple times a night?”</p>
<p>“Not my fault my boyfriend’s a tease!” </p>
<p>“Gyu-ya, we all know you’re the sub in your relationship.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah? Well so is Jisoo!”</p>
<p>“No I’m not.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Hong Jisoo | Joshua &amp; Lee Chan | Dino &amp; Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kim Mingyu/Xu Minghao | The8/Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Chan | Dino/Yoon Jeonghan, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In The Palm Of His Hand (I'll Make You Lose Your Mind)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!!</p>
<p>Please read the tags before continuing!!</p>
<p>Fair warning this is a bit of a mess and it does switch povs a few times (I mean there's 9 of them having sex, so) but I think I made it flow?? Hopefully you like it regardless.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It has been a while since the boys have been able to just sit down and talk, have a few drinks, and catch up on the craziness of everyday life. They were taking a much needed break, relaxing and letting loose, friendly banter and small talk floating around the room as the night progresses. Some members decided to head back to the studio, wanting to put more work in on the album,  leaving only a select few behind. With Seungcheol, Soonyoung, Jihoon, and Seokmin calling it at night, the rest of the members sat around, teasing each other as they sip their beer and soju. Steadily, the conversations turn more rowdy the drunker the bunch get, unsurprisingly taking a sexual turn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>come on</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jun, I room with you! You really don’t think I can't hear when you jack off </span>
  <em>
    <span>multiple</span>
  </em>
  <span> times a night?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> fault my boyfriend’s a tease!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gyu-ya, we all know you’re the sub in your relationship.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? Well so is Jisoo!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No I’m not.” Jisoo says calmly, staring at Mingyu with his head tilted to the side, a soft smile on his face. The room falls eerily silent, Migyu swallowing as the tension dawns around them. To the average person, Jisoo looks like a typical, sweet and soft boy. His dusty brown hair gently frames his face, his features gentle and </span>
  <em>
    <span>innocent</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, hyung, I’m sorry but there’s no way </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> dom </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jeonghan-hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Mingyu says, chuckling nervously as the other members look on at the exchange happening in front of them. He looks around to the other members, trying to at least get someone to back him up, but they all stay silent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What makes you say that?” Jisoo challenges, looking around to the other members for answers as well. No one dares to speak, the dominating aura dripping from Jisoo effectively shutting them up. “No one?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu of course, is stubborn. “You’re just such a twink, Shua-hyung. I can see you maybe topping Hansol cause he bottoms for everyone, but definitely not Hannie-hyung.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisoo ignores the small </span>
  <em>
    <span>hey!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hansol calls out at Mingyu’s accusation, a small smirk forming as he looks between Mingyu and his Jeonghan. He stands up, everyone's eyes on him as he walks across the room, pulling Jeonghan up into his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan is looking up at Jisoo with the biggest eyes, already a look of submission taking over his features, silent words exchanged before Jisoo surges forward, pressing his lips against his boyfriends. He makes sure the exchange is messy, tongue and teeth clashing as spit slides down Jeonghan’s chin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisoo pulls back, smirking to himself when he sees Jeonghan’s glossy eyes and desperate expression, his lips a wild red and slick with spit. He grips Jeonghan’s blonde locks, forcing him down on his knees, a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>thump</span>
  </em>
  <span> echoing through the room as the older obeys, looking up to his boyfriend with big eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now.” Jisoo starts, voice stern and commanding as his thumb trails through the mess on Jeonghan’s chin, tugging his mouth open before settling two fingers in, a sense of pride filling him as Jeonghan immediately closes his lips around them, sucking softly. “I’m going to prove you wrong and fuck Jeonghan right here, right now. If you don’t want to watch, this is your chance to leave.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No one moves a muscle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisoo looks around the room, his members expressions priceless as they look on at the exchange in front of them, a few of them with their mouths hanging open. Jisoo looks back to Jeonghan, a disappointed look on his face as he notices his boyfriend's poor posture.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>princess</span>
  </em>
  <span>, is that how you’re supposed to kneel in front of </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan’s eyes widen, immediately straightening up, holding his hands behind his back as he bows his head apologetically, Jisoo’s fingers slipping out in the process. “I’m sorry, hyung.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisoo thinks he hears Mingyu gasp at that- Jeonghan referring to someone younger than him as hyung even if it’s only by a few months- is something he never thought he’d hear. Jeonghan always carries himself so confidently and independently, often teasing the other members and this Jeonghan is completely opposite of what they’re used to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks over and sees Mingyu leaning back against his boyfriend, Wonwoo’s arm draped over his shoulder as they sit and watch attentively. Minghao is curled up against Junhui’s side, one of his legs slotted between the olders as he clings to him, watching with a small pout on his lips. Hansol, Seungkwan, and Chan are all sitting apart from each other, Hansol and Seungkwan levitating closer to each other as Chan just sits and stares, watching Jisoo like he’s a god.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisoo turns his head back as he hears a whine leave Jeonghan’s lips, the boy looking up at him with a pout on his lips, his nose nuzzling forward against his clothed crotch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, was princess not getting enough attention?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan just whines again, looking up at Jisoo with pleading eyes, he wants to be ruined. They’ve talked about this scenario before, talked about exhibitionism, fucking in front of others and given explicit consent; now that it’s happening, Jeonghan has never felt so desperate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisoo coos, slowly unbuttoning his jeans, tugging the black fabric down along with his boxers, his semi hard cock springing free. He takes in the eager expression on his boyfriends face, the older looking like he just won a prize at a fair. “You gonna show them how eager you are for cock, princess?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan nods fervently, opening his mouth for the boy, his tongue pushing past his pretty pink lips, looking up at Jisoo expectantly and ignoring everyone else in the room. His eyes beg for him, beg for the younger to use him, to show the others just how pretty he can be for them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisoo brushes the blonde hair out of his boyfriend’s face, gripping the strands once his hand reaches the back of his head. He pushes his cock past Jeonghan’s awaiting lips, drawing a gasp from who he believes to be Chan. His assumptions are confirmed when he glances over and sees the younger boy leaning forward, mouth open as if he’s drawn to them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisoo watches as Jeonghan has his fun, letting the boy take him at his own pace and tease him a little, knowing he wants to show off for the other boys in the room. Jeonghan kitten licks at his tip, hands still obediently behind his back as he gently begins to suck, hollowing his cheeks in the most sinful way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lets this carry on for a bit, finding it endearing how eager Jeonghan is when putting on a show for the others. However, he’s had enough, the whole point of this was proving his dominance anyways, was it not?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His grip in the blonde’s hair tightens as a warning, before he begins to thrust into his boyfriend's mouth, a soft breath falling from his lips. Jeonghan always takes him so easily, his throat relaxed as Jisoo thrusts into his mouth further. His gag reflex is virtually nonexistent, allowing his boyfriend to push into the hilt, the tip of his cock visible through Jeonghan’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisoo hears a soft moan from the room and stops his hips, Jeonghan letting out a pitiful whine at that. He looks around the room to locate the source of the noise, his eyes zeroing in on the very boy who challenged him in the beginning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu was sitting there, eyes glued on Jeonghan as he leans back against his boyfriend. His long legs are squeezed together as the palm of his hand presses against his obviously erected cock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mingyu-ya, did I give you permission to touch yourself?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The younger’s eyes snap up to meet Jisoo’s disapproving look, sending a shiver down his spine as he hesitantly draws his hand away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but Wonw-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonwoo isn’t in charge. I am, and you do not have permission to touch yourself. You’re lucky enough you get to watch like this, don’t be greedy.” Jisoo says sternly, watching Mingyu's stunned expression and soft pout. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisoo nods shortly in approval and Jeonghan whines when he begins thrusting once again, eyes squeezing shut as tears threaten to fall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re doing so good for me princess, you should see how everyone is looking at you, they’re ready to ravish you sweetheart, too bad you’re all mine.” He says, his thrusts turning a little harsher as he begins to edge himself. “Maybe if they’re good boys for us they can have a taste? What do you think, princess?” He asks as he pulls out, a string of spit connecting from the tip of his cock to Jeonghan’s swollen red lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes please, hyung.” Jeonghan chokes out, his voice gravelly from the fucking his throat just took. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall we show them your surprise now?” Jisoo asks, his voice sultry in tone. The other boy gently nods before moving to his hands and knees, letting Jisoo manhandle him into the position he desires, his backside on display for all of the others.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All eyes are glued on the pair as Jisoo starts to tug Jeonghan’s pants down, pulling the boxers down with them. The older wriggles his hips teasingly, arching his back to show off the curve of his ass the best he can. Jisoo looks at the crowd smugly, grasping the change in atmosphere as he gages everyones reactions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan is clearly hard and straining in his jeans, the boy sitting obediently with his legs crossed, his hands gripping his knees as he looks up to Jisoo with hooded eyes, his gaze flicking between his own eyes and the swell of his hyungs ass. He swallows an audible gulp, shifting in his seat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungkwan is practically in Hansol’s lap, the two not very subtle with their feelings at this point. Jisoo raises his brow at them, clearly noticing that the both of them are constricted in their jeans, perhaps he will help them take care of that later. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minghao is still curled into Junhui’s side, the older boy's arm wrapped around the smaller’s lower back. Jisoo can tell Minghao is squeezing his thighs against Junhui’s trying to find any sort of friction he can without being obvious. Jisoo finds it endearing though, and let’s it slide, a certain part of him wanting to see if Minghao will lose control.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, Mingyu was something else. The taller boy’s chest was rising and falling rapidly as he lay back against his boyfriend, who seems mostly unbothered, curious eyes observing Jisoo and Jeonghan’s every move. Wonwoo is smirking softly as he looks down to his younger boyfriend, amused by the boy's reactions despite nothing happening yet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not all.” Jisoo says, briefly raising his hand up before bringing it down against his boyfriend's ass, the sound echoing through the room, catching everyone’s attention. With all attention on them, Jisoo takes the opportunity to grip the swell of Jeonghan’s backside, spreading him apart to reveal a pretty red plug nestled between his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisoo hears a whine, and looks over to see Minghao pressing himself closer against Junhui’s thigh, a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>he looks so pretty, ge</span>
  </em>
  <span> spilling from his lips as his boyfriend nods along. Jisoo pushes his thumb against the plug, coaxing a pretty moan from his lover, a moan echoing from who he believes to be Seungkwan in reaction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisoo carefully begins to tug the plug out from between Jeonghan’s cheeks, letting it fall to the ground with a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>clink</span>
  </em>
  <span> before spreading him apart once more, his perfect, stretched out rim on display. A white fluid begins to spill from it, slowly trickling down his thighs as Jeonghan lets out a soft whine, head hanging low in embarrassment and the feeling of being emptied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The younger turns his attention to Chan, who looks like he’s seen the most amazing thing in the world. “Hyung looks good, doesn’t he Channie?” He asks, the maknae swallowing as he nods his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Words, Channie.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So good hyung, you look so pretty.” Chan rushes, cheeks flushing at pretty pink at being vocal and the centre of attention. The younger's eyes were glued to his bent over hyung, watching as Jisoo’s release slid out from him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to taste, Channie?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan’s eyes snap up to look at Jisoo, a look of shock and disbelief evident on his face. “I- I can? That’s okay with hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure hyung would love to have his dongsaeng pleasure him, hm Jeonghannie?” Jisoo says in a tantalizing voice, Jeonghan nodding and whimpering out a small </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Maybe if you’re good for him, he’ll let you fuck his mouth.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, yes please!” Jeonghan babbles, growing desperate after being exposed in front of his bandmates for so long, and at the prospect of finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>, getting the friction he needs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan nods, eagerly crawling up behind Jeonghan, making sure the other members still have a clear view of what’s going on. Jisoo watches as Chan looks up to him once more with big, glassy eyes, asking once more for permission. “Go ahead Channie, make hyung feel good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan nods softly, determined as he grips Jeonghan’s cheeks in his hands, spreading him apart with a soft whimper, blowing against his rim. He watches the muscle flutter and he shudders a little, eventually building the courage to go in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan eagerly buries his face against Jeonghan’s backside, groaning as he licks over his rim and finally gets a taste. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan let’s out a choked up whine as Chan enthusiastically eats him out, feeling his tongue threaten to push inside him. “Channie, Channie </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He begs, pressing his backside against the younger's face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at you princess, losing it over Channie’s mouth, I don’t think you’ll be able to handle my cock.” Jisoo teases, chuckling softly at the troubled expression on Jeonghan’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! No please fuck me hyung, please I’ll be a good boy I can take it!” He babbles, Chan more thorough with his movements behind him. He’s practically grinding back against the younger, tears flooding his lash line at the pleasure that’s intense but not quite enough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisoo walks over to Chan, brushing his fingers through his hair as he speaks up. “Okay princess, how about you let Chan fuck your mouth while you take my cock, hm? He’s been a good boy for you, hasn’t he?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan nods his head eagerly, looking back to meet the two boys eyes, a tear rolling down his cheek before splattering on the floor. Chan bites his lip at that, wiping away the excess spit from around his mouth before looking to Jisoo for further instruction, wanting to be on his best behaviour.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Princess, take your shirt off and turn your side to the audience, we want them to have the best view of the show, don’t we?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan mumbles a quick </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, hurriedly tugging his shirt off, throwing it randomly across the room, turning to the side. He takes a look at his audience for the first time, the fire in his belly growing at the fucked out expressions on everyone’s faces. Jeonghan, being Jeonghan, decides to tease, wriggling his ass as he lets out a soft whine, biting his bottom lip softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisoo crawls up behind his boyfriend, his hands gripping Jeonghan’s skin as he turns to the crowd. “Hansol, Seungkwan, why don’t you help each other out? Since you’re already in each other's laps.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two younger boys stumble a bit, Seungkwan situated on top of Hansol’s thighs, their bottoms long gone and shirts unbuttoned. There’s a blush that takes over Seungkwan’s full cheeks as Hansol’s hand reaches up to rest at the nape of his neck, pulling him in for a gentle kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisoo looks over to the next pair, smirking as he takes in Jun’s glazed over eyes, watching Minghao as he tugs his clothes off, the fabric too hot for his body. “Jun-ah? Are you just gonna watch your pretty boy instead of helping him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jun shakes his head, pulling the younger boy back into his lap once he’s bare, pressing a searing kiss against his lips before pulling back. “Get these nice and wet for me, Xiao Hao.” He whispers, brushing his fingertips over the boys plush lips before pushing them in, his eyes meeting Hao’s big, innocent ones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu’s eyes are already looking to Jisoo with a pleading expression by the time he turns his attention to him. “And Mingyu.” His voice trails off, a smug smirk on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you suck Wonwoo off like a good boy, maybe then I’ll let you pleasure yourself.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu whines- stopping when Jisoo gives him a stern look- mumbling out a small </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span> before looking up to his boyfriend, pleading with his big, glassy eyes. Wonwoo nods, motioning down to the semi confined in his jeans. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turning his attention back to the pair in front of him, Jisoo watches as Chan begins to undress, his hard and leaking cock standing proud in front of Jeonghan’s face. Jisoo brings his hand down against Jeonghan’s ass harshly, eliciting a yelp from the boy, who tilts his head back to watch him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You be good for Chan, okay princess?” He says in an endearing tone, Jeonghan nodding his head as he looks back up to Chan with the same expression he showed Jisoo moments prior. “Yes, hyung.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The younger groans, the sight of his hyung beneath him, mouth open with his tongue sticking out, his eyes big, pleading for Chan to use him, making the flame in his stomach ignite. It makes him feel hot, like fire is fueling through his veins. He grips the base of his cock, guiding himself to his hyung’s mouth, drawing in a sharp breath as the tip rests against his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan is careful with his movements, having never done this before, also not sure of Jeonghan’s limitations. A moan is ripped from the back of his throat however, when Jisoo pushes inside his lover harshly, causing Jeonghan to take Chan’s cock down his throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck-” Chan gasps, tossing his head back with a groan. The feeling is overwhelmingly hot, and he’s scared that if he looks down at his hyung he’ll come right away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hands shakily come down to Jeonghan’s hair, gently brushing through the blonde locks before gripping at the strands. This elicits a moan from the older, pleasure in turn shooting up Chan’s spine. “So pretty hyung.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan was something else. Chan spares a glance down, swallowing as he takes in the scene below him. Jeonghan is eagerly sucking him off, his pretty pink lips stretched around his cock in the most sinful way. His eyes are wide and teary, head jerking with each thrust from his boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan looks up and meets Jisoo’s eyes, the latter tilting his head at the other boy. “Does he feel good Channie?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisoo notices the way the younger gulps, the flush of his face trailing down to his neck. Chan lets out a whine at that, and Jisoo’s grip tightens at his boyfriend’s hips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So good hyung~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisoo smirks, his hips slowing a bit, pulling a whine from Jeonghan that ends up muffled around Chan’s cock. He takes a look to his side, having to force down his own groan as he watches what is happening in front of his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungkwan is in Vernons lap, his head buried in the latters neck as he fucks his hips up. Vernon’s hands are wrapped around both of their cocks, soft groans leaving the other boy as he gazes heavily but lovingly at the boy in his lap. Seungkwan’s cock is a pretty pink colour and leaking from its tip, seemingly making the slide much, much easier. Vernon isn’t holding up much better, his head tilting back as Seungkwan starts to bite and nip at his neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moving his gaze over, Jisoo actually lets out a groan at the sight this time. Minghao is grinding down against Junhui’s clothed thigh, while his boyfriend is 3 fingers deep inside of him. He’s taking him so well, and Jisoo can’t tell if the wet patch at the front of Junhui's sweats are from him or Minghao. Judging by the way Jun’s chest is rising and falling, his eyes more heavy and fucked out than usual, Jisoo would guess it was from the former.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And finally, looking at the last pair, Jisoo takes in how casually Wonwoo leans back, one hand in his boyfriend's hair as he sucks him off. Mingyu is unbelievably messy, his boxers darker than before. He has mixtures of spit and precum across his face, dripping down to his chin. The boy was working eagerly, trying to make up for his earlier actions in hopes that Jisoo will have mercy on him; that he would be a good boy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisoo smirks at this, tightening his hold on Jeonghan’s hips before fucking into him with a new fevour. He’s going for the kill at this point, practically shoving Jeonghan further onto Chan’s cock, making the younger cry out in pleasure. Chan is shaking, his thighs trembling as he hurls towards the edge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung-” Chan </span>
  <em>
    <span>whines</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “I’m gonna cum-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“On his face.” Jisoo demands, reaching forward to fist Jeonghan’s hair, pulling him off with a pop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan is a moaning mess at this point, his voice hoarse from taking cock so roughly. Jisoo tugs him by his hair again, as if to tug him out of his temporary state of bliss and remind him of what he should be doing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan whimpers, hand flying to his cock as he hastily pumps his hand. Jeonghan seems to snap out of his daze, his fingers curling into the carpet as he holds on for dear life, Jisoo still pounding into him from behind. He looks up at the maknae, eyes wide and begging as he opens his mouth, pretty pink tongue sticking out as he waits.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s the sight that sets him off, Chan coming with a loud groan, his eyes squeezing shut as he reaches his high. His release paints itself all over Jeonghan's face, most missing his extended tongue due to the fact that Jisoo is still pushing into him from behind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan gasps, his chest rising as falling as he slowly comes down from his climax. He tilts his head down to look at the aftermath. Jeonghan’s hair is bouncing with each one of Jisoo’s thrusts, soft noises leaving his lips as his eyes flutter shut. Chan’s release is adorning his nose and cheeks, some even hitting the dip of his collarbone from how intense his orgasm was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisoo smirks at the younger’s awed expression, his face only breaking momentarily before slowing his hips once more. “He looks so pretty covered in cum, doesn’t he?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisoo doesn’t get an answer from Chan, instead, he hears a loud moan coming from his side. He looks over to see Seungkwan shaking in Vernon’s lap, his cum running down the younger’s knuckles. Vernon joins him almost immediately, burying his face in Seungkwan’s neck, his groans being muffled by the soft skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wonwoo’s loud groan is heard next, and Jisoo tugs Jeonghan’s head back, forcing him to watch as Mingyu deepthroats his boyfriend. Wonwoo’s grip tightens in his lover's hair, his hips jerking unsteady as he comes down Mingyu’s throat, loud and wavering breaths escaping his chest. Mingyu pulls off his boyfriend’s cock when he’s finished, making a show of swallowing all he was given, locking eyes with Jisoo as he does so. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisoo raises his eyebrows at this, fingernails leaving crescent moons in the soft skin covering his boyfriend’s hips as he pulls him back to meet his thrusts. Jeonghan is a complete mess by now, crying out and hiccuping with each one of Jisoo’s trusts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-hyung!! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nnng-</span>
  </em>
  <span> please! Gon- cum!” Jeonghan calls out, his back arching dangerously as he tugs against the grip in his hair. His stomach clenches, whining as he tries his best to hold back, knowing he isn’t allowed to come without his hyung’s permission.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisoo looks to the last remaining couple, Minghao shaking in Junhui’s lap, his moans muffled into his boyfriend’s stomach as he’s fucked on his fingers. Jisoo can tell he’s close, and decides to make Jeonghan wait. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can come when Myungho does.” Jisoo states, hips working tirelessly, only easing up momentarily before coming back full force. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minghao moans at the mention of his name, the fact that people are watching him have sex turning him on more than ever before. “Junnie- Jeonghannie-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan tries to lean forward and touch, but Jisoo holds him down. “C’mon, Myungho-ya you close? Gonna cum for us? You’ve been so good, Jeonghan’s ready to fall apart just watching you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At that, Minghao loses it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His moan is loud, piercing through the room as his body quakes on top of Jun. His noises get louder, curt grunts and longer moans of his boyfriend’s name, as well as Jeonghan’s slipping in here and there as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jun can’t handle the sight, and comes right then and there, soiling the front of his sweatpants as he finishes untouched. He shakily jerks through both of their highs, pressing soft kisses to Minghao’s mouth as they begin to calm down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung- </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan’s chest is pushed to the carpet at this point, his cock an angry red between his legs, precum dripping to the floor. He turns his head back, looking to Jisoo, begging for him to finally let him come. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisoo moans at the sight, Jeonghan’s cheeks red and tear stained, Chan’s cum still all over his face. His princess looks beautiful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come for me, princess.” Jisoo says softly, and just like that Jeonghan lets go. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of Jeonghan’s hands fly back, gripping Jisoo’s arm or waist or whatever he manages to get a hold of, squeezing hard as he makes a mess of the carpet beneath him. He clenches tight around his boyfriend, his moans making everything that much hotter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisoo isn’t superhuman, and the sight and sounds of his lover falling apart in front of him sends him hurdling over the edge, pushing deep inside Jeonghan as he reaches his high with a grunt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pair calm down eventually, Jisoo gently stroking Jeonghan’s sides, leaning forward to whisper sweet nothings in his lover’s ear. He pulls out carefully, plugging Jeonghan back up, eliciting a soft moan from the boy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A whine snaps everyone out of their trance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisoo’s eyes flick up, noticing Mingyu in Wonwoo’s lap, his hips bucking up into nothing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please hyung- </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>- please i’m sor- for doubting, please-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisoo smirks, looking between his boyfriend and Minghao, who’s gaze seems to be fixated on the whimpering boy beside him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Princess, how about you and Myungho help Mingyu out?” Jisoo asks, after looking to their respective boyfriend’s to make sure he’s not overstepping any boundaries. Both Jun and Wonwoo nod, shifting back a bit to make room for the two boys. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minghao presses a sweet kiss to Junhui’s lips before joining Jeonghan, one boy on each side of Mingyu’s hips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mingyu-ya,” Jeonghan starts, his fingertips trailing just above the waistband of the boy’s boxers. “Would you like Myungho and I to make you feel good?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please! Hyung, Hao-ya p-please!” Mingyu whines, his brain turned to mush, barely able to hold a coherent thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two boys look at each other, knowing smirks displayed on their faces before leaning over the tip of Mingyu’s cock, their lips pressing against one another. They make a show of kissing with tongue, Minghao groaning softly when he gets a taste of Chan from around Jeonghan’s mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu pouts as he watches the scene in front of him, the involuntary jerk of his hips causing his tip to knock against Jeonghan’s chin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if working as one force, Minghao and Jeonghan lower themselves, their tongues still meeting each other, this time around Mingyu’s leaking cock. The boys lick around the length, taking turns as they suck at the head, moaning enthusiastically with each movement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu was a goner as soon as they started and honestly, he’s surprised he’s lasted as long as he has. Watching Jeonghan and Minghao make out in front of him, as if they’re fighting to get their mouths on his cock fuels the burning fire in his veins. He tosses his head back, burying his face in the comfort of his boyfriend’s thigh as he lets out a loud moan, barely muffled by the skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Release begins to paint both Jeonghan and Minghao’s faces, dripping prettily down their cheeks and chin as their tongues dart out to lick up any cum sliding down Mingyu’s length. They moan at the taste, making sure not to waste a single drop before popping off and meeting each other's lips. They make a show of their tongues pressing against each other, licking up any of the mess remaining. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling apart, Minghao is quick to blush and crawl back into Junhui’s arms, snuggling into his side for comfort. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisoo has walked into the room with various wash cloths, checking in on each pair before situating himself in front of both Chan and Jeonghan, taking his time with cleaning each person up, praising and comforting them with his words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were so good today too, hyung.” Chan says softly, a soft blush covering his nose. He appreciates everything Jisoo has done, and wants to make sure the older boy knows what he did was okay, wants to comfort him too, because doms need that reassurance too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always treat me so well,” Jeonghan continues, tucking the three of them under a blanket before pressing a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. “Treated all of us so well today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boys fall asleep on the carpet in the living room, all fully dressed and snuggling under the covers, and when Jihoon walks in and sees the scene in front of him, he thinks nothing of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That is, until he spots a small glob of come on Jeonghan’s cheek.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
<p>Comments are appriciated!!</p>
<p>Feel free to reach me on twitter @junniensfw</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>